runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden Secrets
Hidden Secrets is the first quest in the Succubus Quest series. It introduces the quest series, namely on the player discovering Zarosian Succubi and trying to earn their trust to help their cause. Official description Walkthrough (Can be boosted) (Can not be boosted) |items = * Lockpick (hair clip does not work) * Blood Blitz runes ** 3 Fire runes ** 1 Death rune * Letter to Aieiknu'ti'se (obtained during the quest) * Blood Battlestaff (Obtained during quest) Recommended: * Decent food (Swordfish or better) |kills = * Dark warrior captain (Level 45) * Dark warrior (Level 20) * Succubus captain (Level 50) }} For full dialogues, see Hidden Secrets/Dialogue. The Hooded Stranger To start the quest, travel west of Varrock and south of Gertrude's house. You'll notice a small encampment of hooded strangers whom you had never seen before. Speak to the one whom seems to be the tallest of the group, and you'll notice that she seems to be quite suspicious on why you are here. She will explain to you about an invasion, conducted by an evil and twisted succubus by the name of Maketi'le'in, will happen to Misthalin and Asgarnia and that you must find a way to infiltrate and foil their plans. Agree to this, and she will tell you that there is a contact near the fortress. She is apparently expecting them back alive to deliver the news, as she requires a report in order to make advancements. You can proceed to ask her why she doesn't want to call upon Varrock to assist, but she will get a bit shifty and angry. She will warn you of "cutthroats" (Player-killers) before you go and tells you to bring whatever food and potions you can, as for this part, she tells you that you must wear a disguise only, not armour. Dark Warriors' Secret Items required: A lockpick (you '''cannot' use a hair clip for this part). Having more than one lockpick is recommended. In addition, bring along some food with you. Note that for this part, you CANNOT have armour nor any other weapon other than the Blood Battlestaff. Note that you also do NOT need to bring additional Earth and Death Runes as the battlestaff will give you unlimited Shadow Rush runes until you are out of the fortress.'' WARNING: This part takes place in the Wilderness! Be careful of PKers, as they will hinder your process! Note that the quest area is PK protected. You will also be given a thirty second timer to run away from any potential player killers that you may encounter if you leave the quest area. Head towards the Dark Warriors' fortress, and you'll notice a hooded person there. Talk to her and tell her that you are the one that the hooded stranger sent out. With the mention of "Ai" coming out, you do not understand, but you continue either or. Head towards the door of the fortress to be asked to let inside, but you'll be refused, and you'll have to find a way in. In order to do so, you must disguise as a dark warrior. In order to do so, sneak outside of the Dark Warrior Fortress and go to the Bandit Camp. From there, talk to either Speedy Keith, Black Heather, or Donny the Lad on how to obtain a set. All three of them will get into a conversation on if they should trust you and the hooded female. After deceiving you as untrustworthy, you must convince the three. If you succeed, Black Heather will give you access to their armoury, where inside, they have some disguises for you and your ally. Once you've gain the armours, take them and give one set to the Hooded person (which you will question why she has a horned helmet) and head back to the fortress. You are asked again for your name, and you may select either one of them, but either or, you'll be allowed into the fortress. Walk inside and go to the Northeastern portion where a trapdoor will be found. When you reach the trapdoor, open it, and go inside. The basement will have a door that apparently is apparently clean and open, however, you are told that it's a trap, and you must cast the proper blitz spell to get rid of it. In order to do so, you must be in the Ancient Spellbook and cast it on. In order, you must cast Blood Blitz. Once you've done so, a staff will drop on the floor. Pick it up, and you'll notice it's a blood battlestaff. Your ally seems a bit angry about it, stating that this is a plot by Maketi'le'in to have the Dark warriors ally with her. Continue on into the dungeon and you'll discover Dark warriors whom will attack you after seeing through your disguise after you fail to conceal your identity. Defeat them (they shouldn't be too difficult, even with the Dark warrior armour on), and proceed onwards. You'll eventually discover three doors. Enter the first one, and you'll find a chest, locked with a small hole inside of it. If you use a hairclip to attempt to open the lock, it will state that it's too complex for even the hairclip to comprehend. Therefore, use a regular lockpick. It will take a few lockpicks, and a higher thieving level can actually help open it allot easier. Once you open the chest, you'll find a Journal full of notes and several possessions such as two blood runes, a darkened iron longsword and a vial. Reading the journal full of notes will tell you of how to make Blood magicks without the use of secondary runes. Give this journal to your companion which states this is what one of the things Ai was looking for. Go into the next room and inside you'll see that it's an office of the Dark warrior captain. On the table, you'll find his journal, explaining their next plan of action involving themselves with Maketi'le'in. There is also notes about their previous alliance with the Black Knights before stating they had broken away from them after the events of While Guthix Sleeps. This key of information surprises you and the hooded one. Proceed to advance further. Inside of a door, you'll discover a conversation between two captains, one being a succubus the other being a dark warrior alongside Maketi'le'in herself and the Commander of the Dark Warriors, Captain Mortimer. As such, you and the hooded one will spy on their conversation, talking of their plans. It is then that Maketi'le'in will discover your presence in the very room, and will teleport away with the Captain telling them to hunt the intruders. The two of you emerge to engage the two. The Dark Warrior captain uses melee while the Succubus captain uses magic. It's said that it's easier to take out the Succubus before the Dark Warrior as the Succubus can hit really hard if one is not careful. Their strength matches the player's combat level, and can hit harder than their combat level suggests. But they still use the same attacks. After both of them are defeated, you will teleport with the hooded one. Back to the Stranger After returning back to stranger, return her back the information. A conversation will follow that she thanks the player for their work and proceed to teleport away with ancient magicks, rather than a regular teleport. This leads you to be confused with everyone else leaving with that magic. Varrockian Guards appear on the scene as a patrol noticing that the player seen something suspicious. Stating that it was nothing, they will move along. Head into the tent that the mysterious stranger that gave you the quest and you will be given a letter and your reward. Rewards * 2 experience lamps which provide * Blood battlestaff, which allows you to cast any of the blood spells in the Ancient Magicks spellbook for free 25 times a day without needing the runes required. * Letter to the Adventurer Trivia